Geometrical Dominator
Geometrical Dominator is the nineteenth level in Geometry Dash and is the fifth level to be rated "Harder" as of Update 2.0. This level showcased all the elements of Update 2.0 except teleportation portals, keys and green orbs. Description This level showcases the new Robot form, which works like the Lil' Stomper from the popular mobile game, Jetpack Joyride. It also introduces a variety of new map components such as moving obstacles, animated spikes, animated monsters, and rainbow blocks. Some sections and areas of the level are activated through triggers. A new background inspired by the game Super Mario Bros 3 can be seen, along with a new ground design, and entirely new tile sets. The level also introduces new decorations like small grass, plants, curved rainbow decorations, moving water, white cartoon-like clouds and flowers. There is also a neon section which RobTop had never used before, where all the level elements appear right in front of you, including jump orbs and pads. However, little stars serve as small markers for where the blocks and orbs will appear. Secret Coins *The first coin appears at 17% where the upside down Robot section just before the change to ship. To obtain it, the player must drop past the yellow jump ring onto a small platform where they must boost the robot up immediately into a small one block wide area where the coin is hidden. The player will then fall into the sky and hit a gravity pad before being put back onto the normal path. *The second coin appears in the second Robot sequence at 47%, just after changing gravity from anti-gravity. When you jump on a multi-coloured block (coloured blue and purple), instead of falling down, jump up again to collect the secret coin and land back to the normal route. *The third coin is found in the final mini ship sequence at 92%. There is a moving pillar with two openings in it. Carefully guide the ship into the lower passage, collect the coin, and continue normally. Walkthrough Trivia *This level is the first level to have in-game text. Its first text "Go!" appears after going through the first Robot portal. *This level has the most robot portals (3 in total). **It also has the longest robot section (the 2nd robot section at double speed). *Along with Hexagon Force and Deadlocked, this level never touches the ground after the first jump. **Unlike Hexagon Force and Deadlocked, you do not need to jump to get on the first platform. The 27 degree slope will just boost you up. *This is the fourth level to use a new background and ground, after Electrodynamix, Hexagon Force, Theory of Everything 2 and Deadlocked. *This is one of the four levels that does not have a secret coin in its cube segment; the other three are Cycles, Hexagon Force, and Blast Processing. *The title "Geometrical Dominator" is one character longer than the limit of a level's name, making it the third of its kind. The other two are Electroman Adventures and Theory of Everything 2. *It takes 1:42 to complete the level. *This is the first of two levels where you can transform to all the currently available forms. Deadlocked is the second level. *Along with Hexagon Force, Theory of Everything 2, and Deadlocked, this level contains a slow speed portal. *It is the second level that has 10 stars, yet is rated Harder. xStep and Electroman Adventures are both rated Insane, however they also have 10 stars. *Waterflame's Geometrical Dominator soundtrack is the only soundtrack from the main levels created specifically for Geometry Dash (as opposed to being bought by RobTop after it was created for other purposes). **It was also the only soundtrack which was released after the level release. **This also makes it the newest soundtrack in any level. **It is also the only level in Geometry Dash that has a song that was not edited or shortened. ***However, a lengthened version of Geometrical Dominator is available on Spotify. *Geometrical Dominator is the only level that is both followed and preceded by a Demon-rated Level. *This is one of the five levels to have music playing after completion. The others are Cycles, Theory Of Everything, Theory Of Everything 2 and Electroman Adventures. **However, the music fades out faster on this level than the other 4 levels. *This and Cycles are the only levels to end in a form other than the Cube and Ship. They end in Robot and Ball, respectively. *This is the first harder-rated level that has a speed portal. *This level and Deadlocked are the only levels after Blast Processing without a secret coin in their wave segments. *This level has the shortest total ball form time in a level, lasting only about 4% in total. *This level's menu background colour (dark blue) is used two other times in different official levels (Stereo Madness and xStep) . ** The only other menu background colour used three times is pink, for Back On Track, Clutterfunk and Deadlocked. If you try to download a level with Geometrical Dominator as the song in 1.9, it will tell you the song is 'Active', which could have hinted at RobTop originally planning the 2.0 level to be Active by DJVI. **This would mark DJVI's long-term break from Geometry Dash as over, his last song being xStep. * In the sneak peek, right before the moving blocks, there are no invisible sawblades or water blocks. * In the sneak peek, there is not a monster on the first set of animated spikes. Errors * At the first coin at 17%, it is possible to obtain the coin and hit the yellow orb and remain anti gravity in the ship as shown here. You can also remain an antigravity wave and an antigravity cube, but you will inevitably crash eventually in the cube sequence, either by falling in the sky or crashing into the obstacles. * At the first coin, there is a glitch where you can obtain the coin without using anti-gravity as shown here. * At the second cube segment, it is possible to hit the yellow jump ring that should not be used at 34% and survive. With the right timing, the player can continue the level normally. * At the second robot segment at 39%, with a very precise jump it is possible to land on the very edge of the rainbow platform with a green spike on it, giving you an opportunity to complete another large jump and not be affected by anti-gravity. Successfully completing this exploit will bring you to the floor of the level, as shown here, with unfinished rainbow blocks and sawblades that line the top of the stage up until 47%, where an unavoidable wall is located. * Right before the mini-UFO, if you slide onto the side of the edge with the wave, you can skip the slow speed and keep the double speed as shown here, which will make the music out of sync with the rest of the level. Similarly, Hexagon Force, Theory of Everything 2, and Deadlocked have an error of this kind. * At the third cube segment at 78%, if you hit the second blue anti-gravity ring early, you will land on a small platform that has not yet been activated by the blue anti-gravity pad yet. By jumping on this platform, it could result in hitting the third blue pad late and falling out of the world, or skipping all four blue pads together and hitting the purple jump pad at the end, having you continue the level normally. ** A similar exploit can be done at 33%, where if you jump before the two anti-gravity pads you can land on the next platform safely. However, this exploit will not result in falling out of the world. * Once you get the first coin, you can see a giant gap at the top of the level which is unfilled. * On the first monster you fly by in the first ship there is no 3d line behind the monsters teeth Gallery File:GeometricalDominatorMenu.png|Geometrical Dominator on the menu. GD-C1.png|First secret coin (Robot) GD-C2.png|Second secret coin (Robot) GD-C3.png|Third secret coin (Ship) File:Robot03.png|Complete Geometrical Dominator (Robot 3) File:Colour25.png|Complete Geometrical Dominator In Practice Mode (Color 25) Category:Levels